Description of Level 1
Level One Summary This is the first level of the game and as a result, focuses more on allowing the player to become more comfortable with the tone and commands used in the game. It starts off with the player waking up inside a spaceship after many years of being in cryosleep. The ship's emergency alarm is going off and at this point in the game, there is no other human that you can interact with. An AI, named Archimedes is onboard the ship and it instructs the player on what to do to advance to the next stage. The goal for this level is to get your engineering suit on and find a computer terminal for a mission debriefing from Archimedis. 'Level One Description' You awaken naked on a cold floor, body covered in a strange thick liquid. After letting your eyes adjust to the light, you glance around the room to try and remember where you are. You remember that you are onboard the ICOSAHEDRON, a spaceship currently thousands of light years away from human civilization. Judging by the CRYO-PODS around the room, you realize you are on the sleep chamber of the ship. . According to the date on your now empty pod, it is the year 2386, meaning you’ve been frozen for just over a year. Although the emergency alarm is blaring through the speakers, you are the only one who has been awakened. To the EAST is the LOCKER ROOM and to the WEST are the LIVING QUARTERS of the ship. EAST The door to the LIVING QUARTERS is stuck, there is probably something obstructing it on the other side. It is best to find a way around. EAST You enter the LOCKER ROOM and hear a man’s voice over the ship’s speakers. SPEAKERS: Rise and Shine Mr. Edwards, I hope you enjoyed your sleep. There is a situation that you must attend to, get dressed and report to the computer TERMINAL nearest you. And be quick about it would you; I don’t like to be kept waiting. The room has two rows of numbered lockers with a small walkway down the middle of the room. You recognize your LOCKER at the end of the hall. To your WEST is the CRYO-LAB, and to the NORTH the HALLWAY. OPEN LOCKER You should grab your gear before you head out. OPEN LOCKER The retina scanner scans your eye and the LOCKER opens up with a click. The LOCKER contains a SUIT. USE SUIT You should grab your gear before you head out. You put on the pieces of the suit. The room has two rows of numbered lockers with a small walkway down the middle of the room. You recognize your LOCKER at the end of the hall. To your WEST is the CRYO-LAB, and to the NORTH the HALLWAY. GO NORTH The HALLWAY is a narrow and empty corridor. There is a door leading to the LIVING QUARTERS to your WEST, a door leading to the INFIRMARY to your NORTH and a door leading to the LOCKER ROOM to your SOUTH. GO NORTH The INFIRMARY is locked. Go WEST You enter the LIVING QUARTERS. This is a safe place where you can rest and SAVE YOUR PROGRESS. There are many rows of bunk beds, including your BUNK. Beneath it, there is a SMALL TRUNK and a TOOLKIT. There is a MESS HALL is located to the SOUTH, WASHING FACILITIES are to the NORTH. In one of the corners of the room, there is an operable COMPUTER TERMINAL. To the EAST there is a door to the CRYOLAB, but it is being barred from your side by a ROD. (This description is mostly written by Sydney, we're going to have to change it due to continuity issues) GO EAST Maybe you should remove the ROD blocking the door first. Use COMPUTER TERMINAL (Level Complete)